Werewolves in Vegas
by Saphire-Lupin
Summary: See inside. WIP.


**Werewolves in Vegas**

Pairings- Phoenix/Remus, Saphire/Sirius, Ireland/Gil, and James/Lily

Storyline- Sirius, Remus Lupin, James Potter and original characters Saphire Summers and Phoenix Feral buy the Knight Bus to celebrate the summer of their 6th year at Hogwarts. They go to Las Vegas and almost kill Nick Stokes at a crime scene. They get sent to jail by a new detective Ireland Caine. How will The CSI's cope with owl mail, werewolves, and magic?

**Chapter 1: I'm Bored-The Idea**

"I'm bored." Sirius Black, a handsome 6th year Ravenclaw complained. "What do you wanna do?"

His friend, a super-cute 6th year Gryffindor, James Potter replied, "I dunno. What do you wanna do?"

They continued on like this until the hottest member of the group, a 6th year Gryffindor, Remus Lupin stated, his voice thick with boredom, "Hey. Someone is selling the Knight Bus for only 50 galleons." His friends stared at him in shock. "Honestly. It says so right here." He showed them the article. "Wanna buy it so when school lets out tomorrow we can travel?" They agreed and left to make the arrangements. When they got outside, they saw their girlfriends, Saphire Summers and Phoenix Feral. James didn't have a girl yet, but Sirius had the Ravenclaw blonde babe Saphire, and Remus had the other Ravenclaw hottie Phoenix, both of which were also 6th year students. Quickly they filled the girls in about their summer plans, and invited them along. They said yes. After paying for the bus, they went to their dorms to pack.

****

The next day they traveled to their homes on the Knight Bus instead of the train. After telling their parents, and Remus's twin brother Romulus, who attends a LD magic school (called, for some strange reason, LD Magic Ink), they hit the road.

"Where do you want to visit first?" asked Sirius, who was driving at the time.

"I would love to visit the doomed city, Venice." suggested Saphire. Phoenix agreed.

"OK. Venice it is."

5 hours later, the girls were shopping in the many Venice shops while they guys were sitting in the bus sipping butterbeers. Phoenix and Saphire entered wearing prom dresses. Phoenix's was a slinky, sky blue, spaghetti strap, floor length, gown with a rose pink sash and trim, that went well with her silvery, gold highlighted hair, and electric blue eyes. Saphire's was baby pink, strapless, floor length, with a baby blue sash, that went well with her shoulder-blade length blonde hair, which was done up with two front braids pulled back with a large lavender butterfly hair clip, (the braids were dyed hot pink), and emerald green eyes. The guys were speechless with awe about how gorgeous their women were.

"Do my boobs look too big?" Saphire asked.

After carefully examining them, Sirius replies, "Nope. They're the perfect size."

"Hey, Remus, does my butt look big?" Phoenix asked, sarcastically.

Missing the sarcasm, Remus replied, "Nope. It's also perfect." Phoenix smacked him for actually looking at her butt in public.

"Sheesh. Sorry Phoenix." Remus said, apologetically.

"Well, we should get going. Where next?" James said.

"Um. How about Miami?" Phoenix suggested. Everyone agreed, and they departed for Miami.

****

POV of a couple making out on Miami Beach when the bus goes by:

A young couple were relaxing and making out on the beach when suddenly the girl, a blonde Louisianan named Calleigh Duquesne, pulled away and said, "Hey, did you just see a purple triple-decker bus drive out of the ocean?"

Her partner, Tim Speedle, gave her a funny look, then asked, "Have you been processing anymore of those cocaine tiles, lately?"

Before Calleigh could respond, the bus swung around. James, who was driving at the time, rolled down the driver-side window, and asked, "Hey, mate. Do you know where we can put our bus for the night?"

Speed only answered when he saw the girls lean half out the top level of the bus and wave at him, still wearing their prom gowns. "Yeah. There's a campsite about three miles north of here that will work for you."

When they had driven away, Calleigh said, "You were saying?"

"We both need drug tests. Come on." They went to get the tests, Speed muttering the whole way about unhealthy bacteria in the water.

****

James glanced at his friends. "That couple was looking at us like we were a Bogart or something."

"They were probably Muggles, and didn't know what the Knight Bus was." Phoenix suggested. "Also, they were likely very annoyed that we interrupted them."

The group had managed to rent a space at the camp the guy had suggested. They were currently camped, and sitting round a hot pink fire roasting hotdogs and marshmallows. The girls had finally changed. Now Saphire was wearing a baby pink halter and a baby blue sarong skirt, and lavender slip-on shoes, while Phoenix had a sky blue halter, a rose pink sarong skirt, and yellow slip-on shoes. Their hair styles were the same.

"So, where to next?" Sirius asked.

"How 'bout Las Vegas AKA Sin City?" suggested Saphire. This time Remus was against it, but when he saw that everyone else loved the idea, he agreed.

****

They arrived in Vegas at dusk the next day. Remus was the only member of the group that was aware that that night was a full moon, and he didn't have his potion. Remus was driving, for the sole reason that he was the only one who hadn't been up for about 36 hours. He had only been up for 24. In his rush to get to a safe transformation area, he accidentally hit someone. The person was male, mid to late forties, with salt and pepper curls, a large, but not fat, frame, and was wearing an ID tag that Remus was just barely able to read. It read Gil Grissom, Las Vegas Crime Lab, CSI level 4. thankfully the bus was moving too fast to do any serious damage. He fell, winded, into the arms of the pretty young redhead female he was with. She obviously wasn't sure what had just happened. Remus just kept going until he suddenly had to stop the bus. They were outta gas. Unfortunately, it was in the middle of a large crowd.

Nick Stokes POV:

The scene was a triple homicide. I was assigned, along with the two girls and Warrick. Grissom had called in sick, so Catherine was the primary. Kneeling near the location that the only female vic had been, I spotted something. Picking up the hair, which didn't match any of the vics, I called out, "Hey, I think I ha-". At that moment a large triple decker purple bus appeared millimeters from me.

A/N- Sorry for any inconvinence the move caused. No flames, please, but negative creative critasism is ok.


End file.
